starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rookies
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=5 | schrijver= Steve Melching | director= Justin Ridge | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 24 oktober 2008 | vorige= Destroy Malevolence | volgende= Downfall of a Droid }} 250px|thumb|Commando Battle Droid Rookies is de vijfde aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Clone forces rally! As the war escalates in the Outer Rim, the Jedi Knights are spread thinly across The Galaxy. Many new Clones are rushed into service to support their Jedi Generals. Unfortunately, because of the relentless demands of battle, many young Clones must join the struggle before their intensive training has been completed. These Clones, manning a vital network of tracking stations are all that stand between the Republic and invasion... Synopsis Op de Rishi Moon Listening Post zijn een aantal rookie Clone Troopers gestationeerd die deze basis moeten verdedigen om Kamino te vrijwaren van enige aanval van de CIS. CT 327 is de verkenner van dienst en stuurt zijn zoveelste identieke rapport door. Hevy haat zijn dienst en Echo houdt van regeltjes en protocol. Andere Clones zijn Cutup, Fives, Nub, Droidbait en Sergeant O'Niner. De Republic Fleet is op zoek naar General Grievous die verdwenen is na de vernietiging van de Malevolence. Op de Resolute wachten Anakin en Obi-Wan Kenobi op berichten van Captain Rex en Commander Cody die outposts aan het inspecteren zijn. Op de Rishi Moon Listening Post merken de Clones meteoren op die net buiten de basis crashen. CT 327 merkt echter iets vreemd op. Alvorens hij kan alarm slaan, beseft hij dat het Commando Battle Droids zijn. De andere Clones beseffen dat er iets niet klopt maar Nub en Droidbait worden eveneens gedood door de Battle Droids. O'Niner probeert de Vloot te waarschuwen maar wordt neergeknald alvorens hij een communicatie tot stand kan brengen. De rookies kunnen vluchten via een rooster terwijl de Droids meteen Grievous waarschuwen zodat hij de Confederate Navy kan klaar houden voor een aanval op Kamino. Ondertussen arriveert de Obex van Rex en Cody op de Rishi Moon om de basis te inspecteren. Een Commando Battle Droid heeft zich vermomd als een Clone Trooper maar de erg onhandige houding en de vreemde quotes - "Roger Roger" - maken hem verdacht. De vier Rookies geraken buiten maar Cutup sneuvelt en wordt opgegeten door een enorme Rishi Eel. Met een signaal kunnen de overige drie Rookies Rex en Cody waarschuwen voor de valstrik van de CIS. De Thermal Detonators van de Droids vernietigen de Obex maar de Commanders kunnen ontsnappen en ontdekken de overlevende Clone Rookies. In de Vloot kan Wullf Yularen geen contact meer krijgen bij Cody. Obi-Wan geeft de opdracht om geen actie te ondernemen zolang het signaal uitzendt. Op de Rishi Moon gebruikt Rex hetzelfde truukje bij de Commando Battle Droids door te doen alsof hij één van hen is. Zo geraken de Clones weer binnen in de basis. De Clones ontdekken dat alle communicatie onmogelijk is gemaakt door de Battle Droids. Grievous stuurt ondertussen versterkingen naar de Rishi Moon omdat de Command Droids niet langer reageren. Een C-9979 Lander landt op de Rishi Moon. De overlevende Clones worden tenslotte op de Resolute gedecoreerd voor hun moed en opoffering. Debuut *Hevy *CT 27-5555 ("Fives") *CT 327 *Echo *Cutup *Nub *Sergeant O'Niner *Droidbait *Battle Droid Commando *Obex *Rishi Moon **Rishi Moon Listening Post Cast *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / Battle Droids *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane: Narrator / Admiral Wullf Yularen *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *Gwendoline Yeo: Hologram BD-3000 Droid Extra * Deze aflevering werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Mouse Hunt. Bron *Rookies op SW.com category:Televisie